xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Keino Uddo
Kenio Uddo was a legendary god-like leader of the Aetheria clan and a reincarnation of Lucifer. He founded Mount Aetheria National Memorial with the intention of beginning an era of peace. When he couldn't agree how to achieve that peace with his clan, they fought for control of the of it, a conflict that ended when he absorbed there embodiment. He wrote death itself bringing back the most powerful beings and went into hiding to work on his plans to end world conflict. Unable to complete it in his natural life. For his unmatched deity prowess. Despite that, His legacy would live on, continuing to shape villages in Planet Genesis for decades after his death. He was an orphan and a student of Akasha who grew up during the Holy Pandora War. Orphaned by the conflict he created an organization whose goals were to stop the endless cycles of death. He became convinced the world would never stop fighting willingly unless it knew what true meaning is. Abilties Kenio was an extraordinarily powerful deity, recognized as the leader and strongest member of the S-rank criminal organization, and noted by various individuals to be virtually unbeatable. Even as a child before becoming a deity, he was able to kill other deity before learning any techniques. He was recognized as the most powerful member of the Aetheria clan and one of the most gifted in history. Even as a child he was regarded as a prodigy, as he was able to kill several adult Aetheria before he awakened his Epsilonic Unlock. He was the mere threat of power and caused planets of beings to come after him. After his reunion of training, Kenio proved himself to be more than a match for anything, defeating all of them single-handedly at different times. He possessed an exceptionally strong life force and the potential for an incredibly long life span. Because of this powerful chakra and life force, he wasn't consumed by the Pandora tool when he first summoned it. He manifested an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong divinity. He demonstrated considerable control over his power, able to constantly alter its nature to prevent sensors from detecting his signature. His reserves were so large that he could fight nonstop forever without falling. Kenio can be disarming many and dodging attacks from multiple directions. Offensively, he could strike with precision before his opponent has a chance to react and overpower individuals infinitely his size. His pain tolerance, stamina, endurance and durability was very excessively high, as he did not flinch from being blasted once. He lost all his limbs along with his head without bleeding and was still able to fight with no vision and movement on the surface. As the progenitor of divinity, clones states that Kenio can also absorb any technique that he encounters. He displayed the ability to fly. In combat, he is able to materialize enormous power fists, easily surpassing the power of the divinity arms employed by mythic beings. With them, he is capable of destroying anything with no effort. He has shown the ability to manipulate nature itself. One such instance she was seen manipulating lightning, causing a thunder storm. While in her dimensions, he has also shown the ability to meld with the world and control the substance within it, such as the ice and snow in her frozen mountainous dimension. Kenio is able to manifest his will, an ability that allows her to create life to serve on her behalf. Just prior to him sealing, he was able to create embodiment, using the latter to revive his centuries afterward. Claiming to be ammortal, he is also able to regenerate lost anatomy, including a severed arm.He is capable of very fast movement, displayed when he suddenly appears before individuals in the blink of an eye. While not her specialty, he has shown a degree of unarmed combat skills, able to easily block several attacks from Yazuri and Tazuri's omnidirectional assault. he can also use her extremely long hair as a makeshift weapon capturing and tossing foes around the battlefield or shooting it like senbon with enough ferocity to pierce everything. He is able to harden his hair to shield from attacks. When making physical contact with an enemy, he is able to halt their movements while absorbing their energy. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aetheria Tribe